Empiricism (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Улькиорра не верит в то, что не видит и не чувствует. Всё, что он знает — отчаянье. Выживит ли Орихиме, когда он преподаст урок своих страданий. Dark UlquiHime.
1. Эмпиризм

**Автор:** Alliriyan  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/5717681/1/Empiricism  
**Беты (редакторы):** МайГре  
**Фэндом:** Bleach  
**Персонажи:** Улькиорра/Орихиме, Ичиго  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанры:** Романтика, Ужасы  
**Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа, OOC, Насилие  
**Размер:** Мини, 5 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 3  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Улькиорра не верит в то, что не видит и не чувствует. Всё, что он знает — отчаянье. Выживит ли Орихиме, когда он преподаст урок своих страданий.  
Dark UlquiHime.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Примечания автора:**  
Эмпиризм — направление в теории познания, признающее чувственный опыт источником знания и считающее, что содержание знания может быть представлено либо как описание этого опыта, либо сведено к нему.

Метафизический — отвлеченно-беспочвенный, не основанный на опыте.

Солипсизм —  
радикальная философская позиция, характеризующаяся признанием собственного индивидуального сознания в качестве единственно несомненной реальности и отрицанием объективной реальности окружающего мира.  
Иногда этот термин употребляется в этическом смысле как крайний эгоцентризм.

Дуализм — философское учение, которое признаёт равноправие идеального и материального, но не признаёт их относительность.

**Эмпиризм.**

— До тех пор, пока я не увижу его, я отказываюсь. Верить. То, что ты говоришь о сердце — заблуждение. Нет никакого более высокого смысла в духовных частицах, чем в физической материи. Я мог бы превратить тебя в пыль и не найти ни одного подтверждения метафизическому "сердцу".

Иноуэ посмотрела на него. Этот, всё искажающий, бледный монстр отвергал все её утверждения о сердце, избегал самую ценную вещь в её пустой жизни — связи. Её связь с братом, её отношения с друзьями, она хранила их, как драгоценный камень и молилась за них, они были нерушимы.

Хотя, она знала, что они никогда не были безопасны. Она сбежала от семьи, и потребовались годы, чтобы найти одного настоящего друга. Но тем не менее, единственный способ защитить связи — бороться за них.

— Сердце реально, — она сердито посмотрела на зеленоглазого циника. — Оно прямо здесь, — она прижала руку к своему сердцу, которое изнывало от боли из-за разлуки с друзьями и страха перед чужой средой.

Улькиорра Шифер слегка опустил веки и одарил её пугающим, анализирующим взглядом.

— Это так? — его голос был глух.

— Сердце...

Она вздрогнула, охваченная агонией. Её глаза закатились от боли, она с трудом видела, что он держит в своей руке.

— Сердце — это мышца, — его голос был лишен эмоций. — Кровь, сухожилия, нервы, плоть, клапаны, мясо, плоть, мусор.

Оно вздрагивало на его ладони, и красные сгустки были самым ярким, что она когда-либо видела в нём.

Орихиме молча рухнула на пол. Красная жизнь вытекала из неё, окрашивая белое платье и белый пол в тысячи оттенков малинового. Она окрашивала её темно-рыжие волосы в более насыщенный алый.

Не говоря ни слова, Улькиорра принял форму своего пустого, ни капли эмоций не отразилось на его истинном теле. Стройное с крыльями летучей мыши тело мрачной гаргульи, кислотного цвета дорожки из слез выжжены на щеках, океан сожалений хлынул из того места, где отсутствовало сердце. Самое важное для любого из Эспады — прийти к достижению Банкая. Орихиме повезло — она была единственным человеком, увидевшим его, если только её глаза всё ещё могли видеть.

Черный хвост кнутом обхватил её запястье и подтащил тело ближе. Женщина было приманкой, не более. Айзен-сама не устроит ему выговор за уничтожение бесполезной вещи. Он разобьет её метафизическое "сердце", поймав её в безумное одиночество пустого.

— Я покажу тебе истинное отчаянье, — пробормотал демон. — Твои связи будут стерты в пылинку пустоты, под вечной пыткой абсолютной безнадежности. И тогда ты захочешь, чтобы я был прав.


	2. Солипсизм

_**Солипсизм.**_

Природа её души менялась. Она была лишь пустотой, вакуум одиночества разъедал её чувства, её мысли, её личность, её сердце.

Все воспоминания просачивались с рубиновой жидкостью. Просачивались не урывками из-за того, что были вырваны, а гладким непрерывным потоком. Всё, что Иноуэ могла вспомнить, были плохие воспоминания. Они были болезненными, унизительными, оскорбительными.

Когда она наткнулась на сладкое воспоминание о своём брате, боль была как от ножа в спину. Соры не было здесь. Те дни, когда они смеялись с Тацуки давно прошли. Застенчивая, искренняя любовь к Куросаки Ичиго — где доказательства, что она была? Красочным воспоминаниям не было места на серой земле.

На самом деле, когда волна тоски затопила её, Орихиме больше не считала их реальными. Ложь и фантазия. Бред больного разума.

Нет, ничего из этого не было настоящим.

Глубоко грызет ощущение утраты всего... это естественно. Неизбежно, как воздух.

Ложные, хрупкие, яркие сны.

Иноуэ свернулась клубочком, пустая рана становилась гнилым тоннелем в её груди.

Я, должно быть, единственный человек в мире.

Даже холодная, жестокая, грубая земля не кажется действительностью.

Одна. В полном одиночестве.

Страшный крик начал скапливаться в её легких и вырвался диким воплем банши во время шторма. Молодая девушка кричала из-за своего одиночества, зная, что здесь нет никого, кто её услышит. Белая костяная глина ползет вверх по её горлу, кривя в гримасе рот, и душит защитной маской.

Вскоре горящие янтарные глаза встречаются с прохладой зеленых. Новый Пустой чувствует почти успокоение от его бесспорного реального присутствия.

Отчаяние Орихиме капля в море отчаяния Улькиорры.

Последнее, что она видит перед забвением — тревожный темный шар рядом с алым сердцем, всё ещё бьющимся у него в руке.


	3. Субстанциальный дуализм

_**Субстанциальный дуализм.**_

Черт. Эти воспоминания были настоящими. Те галлюцинации были предметами, нет, людьми, она действительно запуталась. Сейчас один стоял перед ней с мечом, готовый атаковать, знакомая тень мелькнула в его глазах. Или они просто почернели?

Вид его уникальных рыжих волос не радовал её. Посмотри на него, как ностальгически она лелеяла горько-сладкое счастье всего лишь день назад. Как свет в сумерках, он лишь погружал в большую тьму. Необходимость вырезать сопоставления между её прошлым и будущим мучила её. Если бы она была обычным пустым, но у неё было так мало времени, она бы знала, что ей нужно поглотить Ичиго, чтобы утешить свой бушующий разум.

Как Арранкар она сдерживала свои желания. Но если бы она продолжила смотреть на него, эта огромная пропасть между болью и потерянной радостью могла просто разъесть, разъесть, разъесть её разбитую душу.

Она спряталась за спиной Улькиорры. Куатро Эспада спокойно запустил Гран-рей Серо в источник её дискомфорта, сжигая всё, что их окружало.

Цель, конечно, выжила. Он бросил вызов, чужой голос из-под маски пустого:

— Я забираю Иноуэ домой.

Его вознаграждение — волна смоляной реацу была бесполезна против золотого щита. На каждом из трех углов были призрачные феи-скелеты с крыльями в форме листа. Цвет её энергии не изменился, но теперь Ичиго чувствовал зловещую силу. Ичиго заметил, что большие белые цветы в её волосах состоят из крошечных лепестков-костей, старые кровавые пятна на её платье и темную дыру, где раньше было её сердце.

— Ты не можешь, — сказала она, цепляясь за Шифера, как будто он был жизненно важной нитью её рассудка, а не демон, что свел её с ума. — Ты не можешь забрать меня у него.

"Реальный" мир уничтожит её, непрерывно дразня недостижимым счастьем. Общество Душ убьет её.

— Ты не должен. Я не хочу покидать это место. Я хочу остаться здесь, только здесь, только здесь.

Потому что только рядом с Улькиоррой она чувствовала себя живой, только рядом с ним она в безопасности.

— Просто уходи, пока они не убили тебя.

Ичиго не мог прийти в себя от шока. Но... они так боролись, чтобы добраться до неё... как она просто может... просить оставить её?

— Иноуэ, шинигами смогут что-нибудь сделать, они могут очистить от пустого, правда? Пожалуйста...

— Я отвергаю, — прошептала она, обвивая руками меланхоличного Арранкара, что плакал чистыми зелеными слезами, который был всем, что она могла получить в трех мирах. Скелет Цубаки прыгнул вперед, волоча за собой свет своих золотистых крыльев.

Улькиорра наблюдал, как разрубленный надвое риока приближается к земле. Оказавшись необъяснимо удовлетворенным действиями Орихиме, он наклонился немного назад к её отчаянным объятиям и позволил тени улыбки скользнуть по серому лицу.


End file.
